legionanimefandomcom-20200215-history
Naruto: Beta Episode 17
Naruto: Beta Episode 17 Intuzuka is enjoying the last hour with Gaara and Temari. Karin and Sayona are talking in the hallway. Karin: Do you want me to tell him? Sayona: No, let me do it. He'll take the news pretty bad, I'm sure. Karin: When do you want to tell him? Sayona: When we reach camp. Intuzuka '' Kazekage: Intuzuka, I'm sorry but it's that time. Intuzuka: Alright, I guess I have to go, kids. Gaara: No, don't go! Temari: Yea, we want you to stay. Intuzuka: Don't worry, I'll visit as much as I can. Temari: Promise? Intuzuka: I promise. Now give me a hug before I go. (Gaara and Temari hug him) Gaara: I'll miss you. Intuzuka: It won't be too long until I come back, you'll see. Kazekage: Be careful out there, Intuzuka. Intuzuka: Make sure to watch carefully after Gaara. He's going to have a tough life because he's a Jinchuriki. Kazekage: I'll make sure he has a good life. Intuzuka: Goodbye. I'll visit in about three months. (he and the others walk to the camp) At the camp Sayona brings him into their room to talk. Intuzuka: What is this about? Sayona: It's about Karin. Intuzuka: Is there something going on with her? Sayona: No, that's not it. Intuzuka: Is it Suigetsu? Sayona: No, it includes you. Intuzuka: Me? Sayona: After you left, we got a letter from the Uzumaki clan, which reminded me of a certain day and in short, Karin isn't your daughter. Intuzuka: Yes she is, I saw her born. There has to be a mistake. Sayona: Unfortunately, no. Intuzuka: How long have you known? Sayona: It's been a while. Intuzuka: And you didn't tell me?! Sayona: Please, don't be mad at me. Intuzuka: Mad? No, I'm enraged! Sayona: I can't change the past. It wasn't even intentional. Intuzuka: It's the fact that you didn't tell me! I can't stay here. I'm going outside, don't follow me. (he walks outside and sits on a stump) Karin (walking up): Are you mad at me? Intuzuka: No, honey, I'm not. I just don't know what to do. Karin: If it makes a difference, you're still my father, to me. Intuzuka: And you're still a daughter to me. Come here. (he hugs her) Karin: What are you going to do? Intuzuka: I don't know. I can't look your mother in the eyes right now, it makes me sick. Karin: So, what now? Intuzuka: Now I have some conflicting feelings and I want to know if it's how I think it is. Sayona: Please, don't leave. Intuzuka: Don't get near me if you value your life. Sayona (surprised): Intuzuka? Intuzuka: You have five seconds to get out of my sight. If you're not, I might do something I'll regret. Sayona leaves. Intuzuka: I'm going to the leaf village. Karin, please don't follow me, and make sure your mother doesn't either. (he leaves) ''At the leaf village gate Guard: That robe. Are you Intuzuka? Intuzuka: I am and I'm here to see Tsunade. Guard: You are always welcome home, sir. Intuzuka: Good, because I might be staying for a while. To be continued...